


Baby Kurt and daddy Noah

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: At birth every one is sorted into three categories. 1: normal. (You go to school get a job fall in love and start a family.) 2: baby. (You only learn what's needed in school and when your 18 a mommy/daddy looks after you) 3: mommy/ daddy. (You look after a baby.) Kurt and Noah live this life 24/7 whith Kurt never leaving the role of baby and Noah always in the role of Daddy. Kurt





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy." Kurt cried  
Noah sighed from his seat on the couch he know this was going to happen. He looked at the baby monitor to see what was going on with Kurt.  
Kurt was standing up holding onto the bars of his specially made crib crying his eyes out.

Noah stood up before walking to Kurts nursery. He opened the door slowly not wanting the scare Kurt. Before slowly walking over to the crib.

"Daddy, daddy." Kurt cried.

"Hey baby, what's wrong." Noah said as he walked over to Kurt.

"Daddy, up." Kurt said the minutes he saw Noah.

Noah walked up to the crib lowering the gate beofore reaching in and picking up Kurt. "What's wrong baby?" Noah asked again.

"All iky." Was all Kurt said as he snuggled into his daddy's side.

Noah sighed he should have never said yes to Kurt. He walked them over to the changing table turning on the little lap beside it before putting Kurt down on the table. He did up the special starps to stop Kurt from trying to get up like he usually does. Before walking over to Kurts closet and getting another one of Kurts sleep onzis out.

Noah walked back over to the changing table grabbing the pack of wipes and a diaper out of a drew.

The miniute Kurt saw the diaper he started to cry. "Me a big boy daddy I don't need a dipe anymore." Kurt cried.

"I know your a big boy baby, but even big boys need to wear diapers. Look what happens when you don't. Do you like have pee pee all over you?" Noah asks in a calm voice.

"No daddy, I no like Being iky." Kurt said.

"So are you going to let me put the duper on like the big boy that I know you are?" Noah asked.

Kurt just nodded his head before letting Noah take his old dirty onzi and big boy pants off, willing all the pee off of Kurt then putting a nice fresh diaper and onzi on.

"You want me to site with you till you fall back to sleep?" Noah asked once he was finnished.

"Huggies and milk." Kurt Said,

Noah chuckled cuddles and milk hade been Kurts faverout thing since he completely regressed.

"You sure you want milk, you just did big pee pee?" Noah asked.

"Yes daddy." Kurt said.

"You want to stay here while I go and make the milk or you want to come with me?" Noah asked Kurt, he was a bit to tired to be dealing with an angry Kurt.

"With." Was all Kurt said before he was struggling against the straps with his arms in the air wanting Noah to pick him up.

"Wait a sec." Noah said as he undid the strap before picking Kurt up.  
Kurt was going to really hurt his back one day but he didn't care he just wanted Kurt happy.

Noah walked into the Kitchen with Kurt on his hip snuggled into his side.

"Normal or chocolate milk?" Noah asked.

"Chocolate," Kurt said into Noah's neck.

Noah nodded to himself before getting a bottle and chocolate milk powder out of the cubard and milk out of the fridge.

Noah made Kurts Milk with one hand like it hade become second nature.  
"Warm or cold?" Noah asked Kurt.

"Warm." Kurt mumbled into Noah's neck.

Noah heated up Kurt milk in the micuwave before testing the heat on his wrist. When it was the right tempriture he walked back into Kurts nursary walking over to the chair turning the light at the changing table off on his way.  
He seat down on the chair with Kurt snuggled into his lap befor going Kurt the bottle.

"You hold it daddy." Kurt said when he was handed the bottle.  
"Sure." Noah said as he took the bottle back form Kurt.

Holding the bottle as Kurt slowly drank form it.

(Noah know what was happaing, Kurt was in one of his cling stages. They always started of with Kurt wanting to be a big boy, then Kurt relising that he was not ready to be a big boy yet. And that always ended up with Kurt Being Cingey.)

Noah sighed for the third time that night. He know he was going to have a long night ahead of him and that he was going to get very little work done tomorrow.

Once Kurt was finished with his bottle Noah put it on the night stand before slowly rocking Kurt hopping it would help Kurt get to sleep.

After about half an hour I rocking Kurt it looked like he was asleep, so Noah slowly stood up trying to disterb Kurt. Walking over to the crib Noah tried to place Kurt down when he felt the arms around his neck tighton.

"Sleep with you daddy." Kurt said not letting go of Noah.

"Don't you want to sleep in your own bed?" Noah asked.

"No sleep with you daddy." Kurt said his hold on Noah only tightening.

"Okay baby." Noah said.  
It's not like Kurt never sleeps with Noah becouse he does, a lot but recently Kurts been asking to sleep In his own room more.

Noah walked out of the nursary befor walking across the room to his own room.  
Noah layed Kurt down on the bed before tying to get up. Kurts arms not letting his go. "No." Is all Kurt says.

"I need to get changed then I will come and lay with you." Noah told Kurt.  
Kurt reluctantly let Noah go.  
Nibs stood up before being the gate on the side of the bed up so that Kurt doesn't role of Beofre going to get changed.

Once Noah's changed he climes into bed beside Kurt who cuddles into Noah's side straight away.

As Noah hears Kurts breathing even out he can't help but smile, he know the next few days will be extra had but he doesn't care, he would do anything for the boy laying next him. The person he loves most in This would. With that thought he lets him fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy wake up." Kurt said to Noah, shaking his slightly.

Noah opened his eyes to see Kurt kneeling next to him. Noah turned over to have a look at his clock. 6:00 , Noah sighed he had been hoping to get a little more sleep.

"What's wrong baby?" Noah asked.

"Hungry." Kurt said.

"Okay baby lets get you some food." Noah said as he got up. "You want to walk or you want me to carry you?" Noah asked Kurt.

"Up." Kurt said as he put his arms up waiting for Noah to pick him up.

Noah lent down and picked Kurt up before walking into the kitchen. "You want food or a bottle for breakfast?" Noah asked.

(Kurt hade fully regressed almost 10 years ago so Noah know all he needed to about baby Kurt .)

"Bottle." Kurt said as he snuggled into Noah's side.

Noah just nodded before he went around making Kurt's bottle. Once it was ready he walked them into the living room and over to the rocking chair were seat down with Kurt in his lap. Noah offered Kurt the bottle and Kurt took it happily.

It took Kurt about half an hour to finish his bottle. "You want to watch the or play?" Noah asked Kurt.

"Play." Kurt said happily. Noah got up and placed Kurt in his play pen. Kurt smiled before going of to play with the coulifull blocks. (The block had always been Kurt's favourite.) Noah walked over to the gate leading to upstairs and sute it just incase before walking into the kitchen doing the same with the gate there.

Noah waked over to the coffee machine and made himself a cup.

Once he made his coffe he walked over to the gate and watched as Kurt played with his toys.

"I'm just going to get the diaper bag baby, stay in there." Noah says to Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said not looking up from playing with his toys.

Noah walked into Kurt's nursery and grabbed the diaper bag that was by the door. Before walking down stairs and into the living room.

"Do you need a diaper change baby?" Noah asked Kurt.

"I'm busy daddy." Kurt said still not looking up from his toys.

"Kurt if your wet you need to tell me." Noah said to Kurt.

"I'm busy daddy." Kurt said sounding frustrated.

"Kurt are you wet.?" Noah asked getting impatient.

"I'm busy daddy." Kurt said again.

Noah sighed he was hoping he could get Kurt changed down here without any hassle.

"That's enough Kurt come here now." Noah said.

"I'm busy daddy."

Noah walked over to the play pen leaned over and picked Kurt up.

"No daddy I'm playing." Kurt screamed.

"You need a diaper change and to get ready for today." Noah Said.

"No daddy." Kurt screamed kicking his legs hoping that Noah would put him back down.

"If you don't stop now your going in the naughty corner." Noah warned.

"No daddy I'm playing." Kurt screamed and he kicked his legs even harder.

"That's it." Noah said as he walked over to the naughty corner and put Kurt on the floor.

"No daddy. Over there." Kurt said pointing over to his pay pen.

"Nope you going to site here for two minutes, then we're going to go up stairs and get you changed so that we can go out and do what we need to do." Noah said in a voice that Kurt know meant that was his daddy was saying was final and it usually worked to stop Kurt's tantrums.

"No daddy, me playing with my toys." Kurt said as he tried to crawl over to his playpen.

"No Kurt stay here, or you will be in really big trouble." Noah said.

"I said no daddy. Toys."

"Kurt stay there." Noah said his voice stern.

"Don't want to daddy, want to play." Kurt Said.

"I don't care you we're a naughty boy and didn't do as you were told so you need to stay in the naughty corner." Noah told Kurt.

"Fine. I hate you daddy." Kurt said as he turned his back from Noah to face the wall.

Noah just sighed before standing up and going to seat on the chair were he can see Kurt perfectly.

When the two minutes were up Noah walked over to Kurt and kneeled down next to his baby.

"You ready to apologise?" Noah asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah." Kurt said as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Sorry daddy." Kurt said as he started to cry.

"It's okay baby." Noah said as he pick Kurt up trying to soothe the crying boy. "You ready to get changed?" Noah asked.

"Yeah daddy." Kurt said as he clung onto Noah.

Noah smiled before walking upstairs and into the nursery. Noah placed Kurt on the changing table doing the straps up before walking over to Kurt's wardrobe and grabbing one of Kurt's all in ones.

"This okay baby?" Noah asked as he held up the Elmo all in one.

"Yeah daddy, love that one." Kurt said.

"Good." Noah said before taking Kurt's night cloths. "Baby you know you need to tell me when you do a poop poo." Noah said once he had undone Kurt's diaper to see it full.

"Sorry daddy." Kurt said tears in his eyes.

"It's okay baby you just need to tell me next time." Noah said.

"I will daddy." Kurt said.

Noah cleaned Kurt before putting a new diaper on and then putting Kurt's all in one on.

"Okay baby we need to go shopping. So I'm going to need you to be a good boy for me." Noah said to Kurt as he undone the strap and picked Kurt up.

"I will daddy." Kurt said as he snuggled into Noah's side.

Noah walked into his room and put Kurt down on his bed. "I need you to stay here while daddy gets ready." Noah said to Kurt.

"Okay daddy." Kurt said as he layed down on the bed picking up his bunny teddy that was laying on the bed.

Noah smiled before pulling the gate on the side of the bed up and going of to get ready.

"Daddy can I get toys?" Kurt asked as he played with the teddy.

"Maybe." Noah said as he picked his wallet and phone off the side before walking over to Kurt. "You ready to go baby?"

"Yeah daddy." Kurt said as he lifted his arms in the air asking for Noah to pick him up.

Noah leaned down and picked Kurt up. "Do you want your teddy?" Noah asked.

"Yeah daddy." Noah picked up Kurt's teddy and walked down stairs and placed Kurt in his play pen.

"You wait here while I grab you buggy." Noah said to Kurt.

Kurt didn't answer he just crawled over to play with his toys.

Noah walked over to his closet and grabbed the stroller that Kurt could sleep in out. (They we're going to be out for a while and Noah didn't want a cranky Kurt on his hands.)

He put the stroller up and left it by the door. Before walking over to the play pen. "Come here Kurt we need to go." Noah said.

"Five more daddy." Kurt said.

"No Kurt we need to leave now. Do not do this again." Noah said to Kurt.

"Fine daddy." Kurt said as he crawled over to Noah.

"Good boy." Noah said as he picked up Kurt before carrying Kurt over to the stroller.

Noah put Kurt in the stroller doing the strap up. "I need to grab the diaper bag." Noah said before walking over to the coach and picking the bag up.

Noah walked over to the stroller put the bag over the handle before opening the door and pushing the stroller out side. Noah shit the door before walking down to the shop.

"Daddy I want toys." Kurt said from the stroller.

"I know you do baby, but you were a bad boy so you might not get some. Daddy needs to see some friends after we go shopping." Noah told Kurt.

"What you doing daddy?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just seeing a friend baby. When we get there I need you to stay in the stroller and be a good boy for me." Noah said to Kurt.

"Why can't I see your friend daddy?" Kurt asked with a pout.

"you can see my friend but I need you to be a good boy for me." Noah said.

"Okay daddy." Kurt said. "I'm hungry daddy." Kurt said after a couple of minutes.

"Okay baby." Noah said as he pulled the stroller over to the side of the pavement. "You want milk or juice?" Noah asked.

"Milk." Kurt said.

"Okay baby." Noah said before grabbing a bottle out of the diaper bag and giving it to Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt said before laying down in the stroller drinking the bottle.

Noah smiled before carry on his walk to the shop. When Noah got to the shop he grabbed a basket at put it on the bottom of the stroller before walking over to the baby isle.

"You want chocolate or strawberry milk?" Noah asked Kurt.

"Both." Kurt says quietly from the stroller.

"Just this once." Noah says as he grabs strawberry, chocolate and normal milk formula. Noah grabs two more bottles because there running low, some of Kurt's favourite baby food, a pack of diapers, a pack of water diapers and another pack of pacifiers.

"Toys daddy." Kurt says as he seats up in his stroller.

"How about if you behave for the rest of the day on our way home I will gag you a teddy." Noah says to Kurt.

"Promise daddy?" Kurt ask.

"Promise." Noah said before he starts walking over to the food isle to get dinner for that night.

"Paci." Kurt says.

"Okay baby." Noah said as he gets Kurt's special pacifier out of a pocket on the stroller before passing it to Kurt. Who takes it puts it In his mouth before laying down and cuddling his teddy.

Noah smiles down at Kurt before getting his dinner and some drinks for the house before going to pay for everything.

"We going to see your friend?" Kurt asks around his pacifier.

"Yeah baby we're going to see daddy's friend and get some lunch. You hungry yet?" Noah asks.

"Little daddy." Kurt says. "Daddy I'm Iky."

"Okay baby I'll stop and change you as soon as I can." Noah says to Kurt before looking around to see if there's a where to change near there.

"No daddy I want Change now." Kurt says.

"How am I surpassed to Change you when there's no toilets around here?" Noah asked.

"In here daddy." Kurt says as if it was obvious.

"No I'll change you in a toilet there's on up the road." Noah says to Kurt.

"How long daddy?"

"Just put the road baby." Noah says to a Kurt that looks like he about to stop crying.

"Please daddy?" Kurt ask.

"It's just here baby." Noah says as he walks over to where the toilets are.

Noah pushed the stroller into the baby changing room looking the door behind him.

He undone the strap to the stroller and picked Kurt up. Noah walked over to the changing table laying Kurt down on I am doing the strap up.

Noah walked over and grabbed the diaper bag before going back over to Kurt.

Noah undid Kurt's all in one and pushed it up to Kurt's stomach. He undid Kurt's full diaper before grabbing wipes and a new diaper out of the bag. He cleaned Kurt before putting a new clean diaper on. He did Kurt's all in one back up.

Noah put the bag back on the stroller and then went over and picked Kurt up. Noah went to place Kurt in the stroller but Kurt just clung on tighter.

"No daddy carry." Kurt said.

"You need to go in the stroller baby." Noah said stroking Kurt's back.

"No daddy carry." Kurt said holding onto Noah tighter.

"Only for a little while. Daddy can't hole you for that long." Noah said before opening the door and pushing the stroller out holding onto Kurt tightly so he didn't slip.

Kurt put his fume in his mouth snuggling into Noah's side.

Noah walked holding Kurt all the way to the cafe were he was going to meat his friend. Noah found a table near the entrance pushed the buggy near the table and seat down with Kurt in his lap.

"You want some lunch?" Noah asked.

"When you friend gets here." Kurt said snuggling up with his head in Noah's neck. "Pacie." Kurt said.

"Okay baby." Noah said before grabbing it from the stroller and giving it to Kurt. Just as Sam walked into the cafe.

"Hey bro." Sam said as he walked over to the table.

"Hey." Noah said. "I'm going to order lunch you want any?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah. A bacon sandwich sounds nice." Sam said to Noah.

"Okay." Noah said before going up to order Kurt still attached to his side.

Once he had ordered he walked back over to the table and talked to Sam about work with Kurt sat in his lap.

Once lunch got to the table Noah feed Kurt before eating himself. Talking to Sam about his new album that Noah's was writing.

Once Kurt had eaten Noah gave Kurt his bottle and Kurt fell asleep in Noah's arms.

Once Kurt was asleep Noah placed him in the buggy so he could talk to Sam propyl showing his what he has so far.

Once Noah finished talking to Sam he walked home with Kurt fast asleep in his stroller.


End file.
